When Happily Ever After Ends
by Anna22887
Summary: The triplets are teenagers. Still dealing with the Hemophilia issue. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone - I'm really sorry to be writing a new story when the other one isn't done yet but right now my mind has been going to this - but don't worry I WILL finish the other one! I hope you like this one - it's going to start a little slow but hopefully it will get more interesting! R and R if you want!  
  
Note: I have never had a child, nor been in a delivery room when one was being born, so I'm very sorry if something isn't exactly as it should be!  
  
-  
  
WHEN HAPPILY EVER AFTER ENDS  
  
Abby waddled into the lounge and plopped onto the (thankfully) empty couch. She arranged the pillows so she could put her feet up, and just lay there, her feet rejoicing.  
  
Just then, the door opened and Susan walked in.  
  
"Hey hon, how are you doing?" she asked, pulling up a chair next to where Abby lay.  
  
"Ugh, you try carrying 3 babies for 7 and a half months and see how you like it!" They laughed.  
  
"Well, hopefully they will get out of here soon," Abby said, patting her stomach. "I don't think I will be able to handle it if they are late!"  
  
Susan stood up.  
  
"Well, sorry to have to leave so soon, but I'd better get back before Kerry discovers I'm gone... Do you need anything?"  
  
Abby wasn't listening. She was busy looking down at her scrub bottoms, where a puddle was forming.  
  
"Uh... Susan? I think my water just broke..." Abby gasped.  
  
"How far along did you say you were?" Susan asked.  
  
"My God, I'm only 30 weeks!"  
  
"I will be right back, I need to go get Kerry." Said Susan, already out the door.  
  
"Kerry, page Carter, and get over here and help me!" yelled Susan, running to get a gurney.  
  
"What's going on, Susan?" asked Kerry, picking up the phone to page Carter.  
  
"Abby is in the lounge, her water just broke. She's only 30 weeks."  
  
They rushed back into the lounge, where they found Abby in terrible pain.  
  
"Help... Help me... a contraction... Get Carter!" Susan went over and took Abby's hand.  
  
"Breathe Abby, breathe..." Abby relaxed. "Did you have any contractions earlier today?" Susan asked.  
  
"I had a little cramp when I woke up this morning, but it was nothing. But nothing since then, no."  
  
"Abby, can you climb up here?" asked Kerry.  
  
Abby got up onto the gurney.  
  
"If... if I'm having my babies now... I want to have them down here."  
  
"Of course. And we paged Carter, he should be here in just a min..."  
  
Before Kerry could finish, the door swung open and Dr. Carter came running in, quite out of breath.  
  
"Ran... from Doc... Doc Magoos... think I knocked someone over... Abby... Okay?"  
  
"John." Abby reached over and gave him a kiss. "John, I think they are coming now."  
  
"But it's only been 30 weeks!" Exclaimed Carter.  
  
"John, your wife is having triplets NOW. Now I suggest you stop worrying her and help me bring her into Trauma 2. Okay?" said Kerry, always the voice of reason.  
  
The 3 doctors and Chuny rolled Abby's gurney into the Trauma room. Susan set up an ultrasound.  
  
"Abby, these babies do not want to wait. We are going to have to deliver them now." said Susan.  
  
"Abby, take Carters hand, and I want you to push." Kerry said.  
  
Abby took her husband's hand, squeezing hard. She pushed.  
  
"Okay, I see a head! Abby, keep pushing!"  
  
Abby was breaking Carter's hand, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get this thing out of me!!!" Yelled Abby, her face bright red.  
  
"Breathe... That's good honey! Just keep breathing!"  
  
The sound of crying filled the room.  
  
"Its a boy!" Carter exclaimed, tears filling his eyes. He let go of Abby's hand and walked over to where Chuny and Susan were cleaning up the baby.  
  
"I have a son." He said softly.  
  
"John! Get over here! We still have to more to go!" Abby yelled at her husband. He walked over once again and took her hand.  
  
"Damnit! Why did I let you do this to me! AGHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Abby as another contraction started.  
  
"Okay honey... we have one down and two to go!" said Carter, suddenly noticing the pain in his hand. He let go and switched hands. He would rather lose his right hand anyway... that would mean no more paperwork. He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Would you stop laughing and tell me to breathe? Damn, I'm never letting you do this to me again!" Abby yelled.  
  
"Don't swear in front of your son..." Carter said softly, joking.  
  
"DONT YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT AND WHAT NOT TO SAY, DAMNIT!"  
  
Kerry interrupted. "Abby, stop yelling at Carter and start pushing if you want to get this baby out!"  
  
Abby pushed as hard as she could. Another contraction made her grasp Carter with both hands.  
  
"I WANT THIS THING OUT! JUST REACH IN AND PULL IT OUT!" screamed Abby.  
  
Once again, the sound of crying interrupted Abby's thoughts.  
  
"Honey, we have a daughter!" cried Carter, tears openly streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"A daughter..." Abby was choked up. She had always wanted a daughter. She saw Susan take the tiny little girl to clean her up, and a tear slid down her cheek. "A perfect little girl... My perfect little girl..."  
  
"Abby, you have one more to go. I just want you to focus on pushing, and when I say stop, stop. I need you to listen to me and concentrate, okay?" said Kerry.  
  
Suddenly, Abby felt a pain worse then any of the others.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHH! God, what's happening?" Abby asked.  
  
"Abby, this one is going to be a little harder then the others. I just want you to breathe, and push. Carter, guide her."  
  
"Abby... breathe... that's good... just keep breathing..."  
  
"I CAN'T! HELP ME! I DONT WANT THIS STUPID BABY ANYMORE! JUST GET IT OUT!"  
  
"Okay, the head is coming out... Abby! It's a girl!" Kerry said as the last sound of crying filled the trauma room.  
  
Kerry handed the last baby to Chuny to get her cleaned up.  
  
"Honey, we just had 3 babies! We have a son and two daughters!" The new parents hugged.  
  
-  
  
Hey you guys - that's my first chapter! Something big will happen next chapter - so stay tuned! Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Once again, I am not a doctor and do not really know much about Hemophilia. Please do not respond yelling at me for that. Thanks!  
  
-  
  
The new parents hugged.  
  
Suddenly, Susan gasped.  
  
"Kerry! I need you over here!" Susan yelled across the room.  
  
"What's going on? Is there something wrong with my baby?" Asked Abby.  
  
Carter rushed over. "What's going on here?" he asked.  
  
"Abby, why don't we get you upstairs? There's a room waiting for you. Carter, go up with her." Said Susan.  
  
"No, I'm staying down here. Chuny...?"  
  
"C'mon, Abby, lets go upstairs." Chuny said in her soft Mexican accent.  
  
As the doors shut behind the two women, they heard the voices of Kerry and Susan, rushing around to figure out what was wrong with the baby.  
  
-  
  
Carter came upstairs, exhausted. How could this happen to his daughter? He looked into Abby's room, where she was peacefully sleeping, nursing the first two babies. He walked into the room and Abby stirred.  
  
"John..."  
  
"Hi honey."  
  
"What's wrong with my little girl?" Abby asked, scared to hear the answer.  
  
"Abby, when Susan pricked her foot, she wouldn't stop bleeding. Honey, she has Hemophilia." Carter said, sighing.  
  
"But... Hemophilia only happens in boys... and that means... that means I was a carrier of the disease?" Abby was shocked. This couldn't be happening. She had given birth to 3 wonderful, happy, healthy babies. This wasn't happening.  
  
"Yes, Hemophilia usually happens in boys. But there are some cases... there are some cases where it can happen to girls. This is one of those cases. But the girl is fine for now. Susan should be bringing her up in a little while."  
  
Just as he said that, the door opened and Susan Lewis walked in, holding a little girl in a pink blanket.  
  
Abby reached out her hands and took the baby. She was perfect. Nobody could have guessed that in the inside... inside something was wrong.  
  
Susan pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"Have you guys thought of names yet?" She asked.  
  
"We have." Said Abby, smiling. "The boy, the boy is Evan Joseph. Our second little baby is Julia. Julia Marie." Abby stopped, and smiled at the little baby girl in her arms. "Mara. Mara Emily."  
  
The little baby waved a little fist in the air. The three adults laughed.  
  
-  
  
Sorry this is so short! I'm actually in the middle of writing the next chapter, so just be patient! It should be up later today or tomorrow! 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Okay - I got a few complaints about the last chapter, about Mara being a Hemophiliac. BUT - although it is very rare, a female hemophiliac is not unheard of. I hope you guys don't mind that I will be continuing my story like this. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, I am constantly trying to improve my writing, so every piece of advice helps! PS - sorry for the BIG time advancement in this story... but hey - if you don't like it you don't need to read it!  
  
-  
  
16 years later  
  
3:00, finally. Mara left her algebra class and hurried down the stairs. She needed to get to brother to ask him about his football practice, if he had practice she could get the car! She started running to the gym, when she realized she couldn't get by the group of huge football players blocking the hallway. She tried to ask them to move, but they didn't hear her. Mara had always hated being tiny. She was only about 5 feet tall, and weighed about 85 pounds. Given her size, her voice was about right. People usually had to lean in to hear her. She thought that sucked.  
  
It was hard to believe she was actually related to Evan and Julia, let alone being their triplet. Evan played Varsity football, he was one of the best guys on the team. And Julia... well, Julia had a mind of her own. Cheerleading Captain, Junior Class President... you name it, she did it. Sure, the sisters looked a little alike; they both had long, straight brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. But Julia was tall. Beside her 5'6" sister, Mara was almost invisible. She hated it.  
  
One more thing made Mara so much different then her siblings was the fact she had Hemophilia. When her brother was out playing football, and her sister cheering him on, Mara was inside, practicing piano, or painting, or watching her mom and dad in the ER. She loved to watch her parents. Ever since she was little, she would be their "Little Helper." She would carry their stethoscopes, and she would always have so much fun.  
  
Suddenly, one of the football players called out, "Hey Cohen, catch this!" One of the guys called as he threw a football.  
  
The guy next to Mara reached out to catch the ball, and in the process practically fell right over her. She found herself squished against the table on the side of the hallway.  
  
"Sorry!" Cohen called, as he ran off towards his friends.  
  
Mara held the side of the table, gasping for breath. 'God this isn't good.' She thought to herself. She felt around her stomach, and felt a sharp pain.  
  
"Mara! Listen, I have football practice today so you can have the... Are you okay?" Mara had never felt so relieved to see her brother.  
  
"Evan..." She started, but was cut off by a coughing fit. She finished, and looked up at her brother. He looked horrified.  
  
"Mara, you are coughing up blood!" He exclaimed. Mara looked down at her hand. It was covered in blood.  
  
She tried to take a step, and nearly passed out. Evan caught her just as she was about to fall. He easily picked her up, holding her like a baby in his arms.  
  
"Mara, I'm going to go and get Julia and then we are going to the hospital."  
  
"No... you have football practice. I'm fine, I will drive myself..." said Mara, weakly.  
  
"No. I am driving you." Evan was scared. His sister had bled before, but he had never seen her cough up blood. It was usually just a little scrape or something, but he knew what this was. His sister was bleeding internally. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry to everyone who was waiting for a new chapter, my computer crashed!  
  
PS - I know in 16 years some stuff would probably have changed but I can't predict the future so in my story the ER is exactly the same. If you don't like it - don't read it!  
  
So - here's the next chapter! Read and Review!  
  
-  
  
"What is it today, Mrs. Danvers?"  
  
"Oh, Dr. Carter! It's horrible! I was at a dinner party last night and I discovered this!" Mrs. Danvers held out her hand to show Carter.  
  
"Oh yes, Mrs. Danvers, that is one pretty bad hangnail!" he said sarcastically.  
  
He effortlessly cut off the old women's hangnail, saying, "Okay Mrs. Danvers. I never want to see you in here for a hangnail again."  
  
He walked out of the room.  
  
"Haleh, can you please make sure Mrs. Danvers LEAVES the hospital now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Dr. Carter..." said Haleh, trying her best not to laugh as she entered the exam room.  
  
Carter turned to the desk and started doing paperwork. He suddenly felt someone place their arms around his waist.  
  
"Hi honey," he said as he turned around and gave his wife a kiss.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to be home a little late tonight, I have a meeting. You can take the car; I will get a ride home whenever it's done." said Abby.  
  
"I'll see you later..." said Abby, giving her husband one more kiss.  
  
Carter watched her walk into the lounge, and was all of a sudden struck with her amazing beauty. He smiled, realizing how lucky he was to have her as his wife.  
  
Suddenly, the doors burst open.  
  
"Dad!" yelled Evan.  
  
"Hey Evan, don't you have football practice?" asked Carter.  
  
"Dad! I need you outside!" Evan ran outside, with Carter at his heels. They got to Evan's car.  
  
"Damnit! I need a gurney out here!" shouted Carter.  
  
Mara was in lying in the car, her head in Julia's lap. Julia's shirt was covered with Mara's blood.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Carter asked as he lifted his daughter easily onto the gurney that was brought out by Malik.  
  
"She was crushed into a table or something by a football player... Dad, I think she's bleeding internally..." Evan said as he ran alongside the gurney, holding his little sister's hand.  
  
"Julia, I want you to go into the lounge and get your mom, she should still be in there." Julia ran into the lounge.  
  
"Mara? Carter, what happened?" asked Kerry as she limped over. She helped get the gurney into the Trauma Room.  
  
"She's bleeding internally, can you set up an ultrasound?" Carter asked Kerry.  
  
Kerry set up the ultrasound, speaking calmly to Mara.  
  
"Mara, don't worry, you will be fine..."  
  
"Mara!" shouted Abby as she rushed into the Trauma Room, with Julia behind her. She ran in and took her daughter's hand, then turned to face Evan. "What happened?"  
  
"Some of the guys were fooling around after school and Cohen accidentally rammed her into a table in the hallway..."  
  
"Damnit Evan, where were you during all this?" she asked, glaring at him.  
  
"Mom... it wasn't Evan's fault... he's not even in my classes..." said Mara in her very soft, tired voice.  
  
Mara's eyes closed slowly, and the rhythmic beeping of the machines turned into a loud wail.  
  
"Carter, we need to get Mara into surgery now." Kerry said as she started moving the gurney out of the room. "Somebody call upstairs and tell them to get a room ready!"  
  
Abby followed Kerry and her daughter into the elevator, and it closed.  
  
Carter and Evan turned to look at Julia.  
  
"I'm... I'm fine..." she said as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Dad, go upstairs, we will meet you up there in a little while." Even said to his father. Carter nodded, and started running up the stairs.  
  
Evan pulled his sister into a hug.  
  
"She'll be okay, don't worry. Do you want to go and get some coffee or something?" He asked. Julia nodded, and together they walked to the cafeteria. 


End file.
